Two on all
by TheEasyWayUp
Summary: Alex is brought out of retirement and back into the world of a spy. But this time, he's not alone, he has a partner. Skyler Mace.  I suck at summaries but try it, who knows, you might just like it...  It's rated T for future violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

**/This is just me introducing the characters so that you can get to know them. I do not own the Alex Rider series, no matter how much I wish! So all rights go to Horowitz.  
>Skyler is my OC I hope you like her. R&amp;R!**

**Skyler Mace**

My name is Skyler Mace. I am 14 years old. I live in Miami Florida and most importantly and reluctantly;I am a teen spy.I was recruited by the CIA last year when I was 13 it has been a long and tragic year.I have seen death and have survived torture.

When you're little you fantasize about being a spy. And let me tell you, this is not a job you'd want that's the thing,I didn't want to be a spy,it was forced upon me. They threatened to send my dad back to Austria if I didn't help dad is technically a citizen of the United States,but being an immigrant he _can_ be kicked out under false pretenses. I couldn't let that happen,so of course,I did what I had to do. Little did I know that the same thing that happened to me,was happening to some other kid across the Atlantic...And his name was Alex Rider.

**Alex Rider**

I'm Alex.I grew up in Chelsea,England. I am 16 and living somewhat happily in Cupertino, California with my girlfriend Sabina and her family. And one other thing you should know about me is; I am a retired spy.

When I was 14,I found out that my uncle Ian had a big secret, he was a spy and he was killed on the job. I was drafted...I mean recruited...no I mean drafted by the MI6 that same week.I have survived eight sucessful missions and have completely obliterated one the world's most feared terrorist organizations; Scorpia. Over the course of one year I faced this same organization eight times and survied,obviously, every time. My last mission though,I was severely scarred. My caretaker and friend,Jack, was killed by a bomb thanks to one of my stupid missions.

Moving on, after that mission the MI6 decided that I deserved a well earned retirement. How stupid was I to believe that it would actually last?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Life and Death  
><strong>So here's chapter one! Enjoy! R&R!  
>All rights go to Mr. Anthony Horowitz!**

Skyler  
>It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and I was with my brother. Dan and I were joking around, Mya his girlfriend, was walking on my right , laughing at all the jokes we made. I looked at Dan and smiled. He smirked back at me and pulled me into a bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back. He pulled back from me and pulled Mya in for a kiss. He pulled back from her. There was a crack and he was on the ground, choking on blood.<br>"Yes, I need an amublance and the police,_fast_!" I heard from behind me.  
>"Please Dan. Hold on. Help is on the way."My voice was pleading. I pulled off my scarf and started putting pressure on the wound. He was only breathing shallowly now. I could tell he was fighting. Not for himself, not for Mya, not for mom, not for dad, but for me.<br>I didn't hear the amubulance or the cop cars approach, but then there were strong hands pulling me back from my brother.  
>"<em>NO! NO!" <em>I screamed as they pulled me away. They tried to hold me back, but I slipped from their grasp. Only to have Mya step in front of me. Her eyes were frosted with tears. She put her hands on my shoulders.  
>"Skyler,they're trying to help him and they can't do that if you get in their way, can they?" I shook my head. Tears started streaming down my face. Mya took me in her arms and held me fast.<br>She let go of me and I looked over to my brother, which was a _big _mistake, he was white as a ghost. But when he saw me looking at him he smiled a bit. The medics wheeled him into the ambulance and drove off. Leaving Mya and I to be questioned by the police.

~Two weeks later, 1:48 pm~  
>"So Miss Mace,you are how old?" the officer asked me.<p>

"Fourteen."I sniffed.

"I'm presuming that is your brother then." I gave a curt nod. I couldn't exactly speak much about my brother yet. It hurt too much. He wasn't dead. He was in a coma from loosing so much doctor said that we were lucky, that it could've been _lot _worse. Had whoever shot him, not have been aiming slightly to far to the right, my brother would be dead. He was in very critical condition,but there was a chance. The question was, how much of one?

My cell phone went off. I looked at the officer, she nodded.  
>"Hello?"I asked.<br>"Sky,it's Amelia. There's a story on your brother. I am _so _sorry that happened to him. He's the best guy out there." I sniffled.  
>"Thanks 'Melia. I've got to go. I probably won't be going to school for the next little while." she said good-bye, but not before saying that she's sorry about what happened a billion more times, eventually I got tired of hearing it so I said good-bye and I hung up. "You were saying officer?"<p>

**/Will Dan die or will he live? I can't decide. So tell me what you think. It's my b-day monday it would be so nice if I opened up my account and there were reviews. Let's just call it an **_**early **_**birthday present.*wink wink* Anywho, I'll get the next chapter up soon! Alex's POV. Remeber the two of them haven't met quite yet. Update comes later! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

**AN: Heya! Happy Easter! Who's nomming on chocolate bunny heads right now? Cause I know that I am! On to more serious matters, sorry this took so long. I've just been incredibly blocked and I still am so this chapter might fail. Anywho thanks for understanding. Love y'all! R&R!**  
>Alex<br>The evening started just as any ordinary evening did in the Pleasure house. Well actually we were staying in their Florida home.  
>"Good evening. This is your 4 o'clock news. I'm Jane Freeman.<br>Our first story tonight is..." I stopped paying attention to the news and was about to ask Sabina if she wanted to leave when a story caught my attention.  
>"...an attempted assasination of 26 year old Daniel Mace. Mace was currently on leave from the military and was walking in the park with girlfriend Mya Sims, 23, and sister Skyler Mace ,14, when a gunshot was fired from a nearby building. Miss Mace who had been staying with her brother while on vacation from her boarding school in Manchester, was standing right beside her brother when the shot was fired.<br>I am now standing in front of Miracle Hospital where the young hero is. We have been trying to get an interview with Miss Sims or Miss Mace, but both of them have declined. This is Marium May, back to you John."  
>"Mace, Mace. Ah yes. Jet's boy and girl. Poor kid probably won't make it." I heard him tell his wife.<br>"Dad, you know, they are our neighbors. We could always go offer our condolences." piped up Sabina from her spot in my lap.

And so I found myself at the door of the Mace's house about a half an hour later. I thought about where I'd heard the names Daniel Mace and Mya Sims before. I knew one thing it had something to do with Jack.  
>The door opening to reveal a young girl with tear stained cheeks.<br>"What do you want?" she asked looking down. A slight British accent peeking through her thick American one.  
>"Hi Skyler." started Sabina. "Are your parents home? We would like to talk to them." Skyler shook her head, her eyes still quite focosed on her shoes.<br>"They're up in New York. Dad's working on a book. I don't know when they'll be back, could be a while. We're calling them about Dan tonight, so they could be back tomorrow for all me and Mya know." The girl hicupped, probably from crying so much. "Would you like me to get Mya?"  
>"That would be nice. Thank you." crooned , probably trying to make the girl feel better. Skyler nodded feebly and invited them in.<p>

We were sat in a posh living area when Skyler came back. This time she was accompanied by an older girl. The girl looked familiar. Very familiar. But where from? She shook hands with the Pleasures, but when she got to me, she stopped and examined my face, then she smiled a little.  
>"Why Alex! It's been a while hasn't it? How's Jack? How's Ian?" I looked at her, mystified. No wonder she looked familiar! She was Jack's cousin! She had come a few years back when I was ten. But apparently she was a little behind on times considering both Jack <em>and <em>my uncle Ian were dead.  
>"Ah...well...I guess you haven't heard. They-they're both dead." she looked at me increduously waiting for me to laugh and say 'Just kidding!'. When I didn't she stepped back from me, her hand over her mouth.<br>"Oh my gosh! Alex, what happened?" she asked. Fresh tears brimming her eyes, threatening to spill over.  
>"Well, Ian got into a <em>car accident <em>about a two and a half years ago. And Jack got into another car _accident_ last year." she sat gingerly on the couch staring off into space, obviously shaken by the news. I looked over to where Skyler was standing. She wasn't there. I looked at the door and saw it closing. I tapped Sabina on the shoulder and mouthed_ I'll be right back. _She nodded and went over to comfort Mya.

I went out in the back to look for Skyler and that's when I heard the scream. It came from around front. So I sprinted as fast as I could to the source. It was Skyler. She was backing away from four men dressed in black, when one decided to grab her. One of the others noticed me and charged, but I was to quick for him and executed a perfect back-kick, knocking him clear of consciousness. If it had been any other time I would have admired my work, but right now, Skyler was in danger and she needed my help.

I turned in time to see her flip the guy who had grabbed her, over her shoulder. Okay, this girl was stronger than she looked or the guy was really light. Either way she still needed his help. There were twp more who were twice her size. Let me just say this, it wasn't that hard. They did all the work for us. The one guy walked towards her and stepped on a rake. Knocked unconcious. the other guy came at her and got a little farther than the other only to wind up flying up the road and into the lake on a skateboard, yelling some pretty nasty things in the process. Skyler looked like she was going to die she was laughing so hard. Apparently Mya had heard the commotion and called the cops, because about two minutes later there were police men handcuffing the men and dragging them away. One soaking wet.

Skyler had returned to her sullen form. But this time there was a livid glint in her eyes and she was glaring across the street at someone. And that someone, was Joe Byrnes

**AN: So what do you think? Fail or not fail? What do you think of Joe Byrnes turning up? What do you think is going to happen? ****Do you like Skyler or is she to sullen for you? Well you can't blame her for being sullen. Her brother was just shot. Don't worry she'll loosen up. I know it's really short again and I will try to make them longer. Anywho, review please. It would mean a lot! Thanks. Over and out!**  
><strong>~Autumn<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three  
>Skyler<strong><br>AN: Okayz. So I am going to make this short and thank y'all for reading my fanfic. I told you this was going to be short so I'll cut to the chase. I know I'm not the greatest with grammar, and I make quite a few typos, this chapter is (I think) grammar and typo free thanks to DarthZ.**

**DarthZ: You are awesome and I am so greatful of you to be willing to proofread my work! Thanks for reviewing!  
>Awesomosityrox: Thank you so much for reviewing.<br>Anon: I don't think you have a fanfiction account, that or you couldn't log on. Trust me, been there, done that. Anywho, thank you for reviewing.  
>I will be thanking all of my reviewers now in my opening AN, reviews are so nice to have and I and just so thankful when I see a new review for my story, so thanks again to all of those who reviewed.<br>R&R! Love y'all for reading this! :)  
><strong>I scowled at him from across the road. Of course, it's just like him to show up at a time like this. I started making my way over to him, but not before I noticed Alex standing there looking at him with wide eyes and then he also started walking over. When I got there I slapped him.

"Haven't you done enough?" I shouted at him. "My brother was just shot yesterday thanks to you and you've got the nerve to show your face around here?" The venom was evident in my voice as I screamed at him.

"Yes Miss Mace. I needed to see you. And quite coincidentally, here's the other person I need to see as well. Hello Alex." I looked behind me and sure enough there he was. Alex had heard our entire conversation. Great. Just great. More  
>questions to answer later. Then I noticed the look on Alex's face; it was a look of pure anger and disgust. It was almost like he knew Joe and hated him just as much as I do. Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath.<p>

"What. Are. You. Doing here?" he asked. His voice a forced calmness "Well I am here because I needed to talk to the two of you. How's tomorrow? 4 o'clock. Good I'll send a car for you." And that was it. He just walked away. I glared after him, wishing that he would just disappear before my eyes so that I would never have to deal with him again. But of course, it didn't happen.

I looked over at Alex about to ask him how he knew Joe Byrne but the question reached his lips first.

"How would you know Joe Byrne?"

"Um...well... my brother and I kinda work for him...because he threatened to send our dad back to Austria if we didn't help..." Alex stood gaping at me. "I was actually going to ask you the same question." Alex sighed.

"Would you like to hear the whole story or just how I know Byrne?"

"The whole story please."

"Well it started after my uncle died. The MI6 head of Special Operations, Alan Blunt, showed up at his funeral. Then all of my uncle's stuff got driven away in a moving van. I followed it and almost got killed in a car crusher. A few days, later we got a call from a Mr. Crawley to come to the "bank" where my uncle worked. So of course I did go. Of course I was almost killed, again. Anyways I'll skip forward in time a little. Alan Blunt had asked me to help him save the world, and when I refused to help him he threatened to send Jack back here, to America. So of course I took the job. This is how it went eight  
>more times. I was just a pawn. I've been shot, I've been imprisoned, and I've been tortured and nearly killed too many times to count. I've got the luck of the devil as some people would say, but I know that eventually my luck will run out." He sighed and sat down on the grass. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. I sat beside him, dumbstruck. I knew exactly how he felt besides the fact that I hadn't been shot.<p>

My cell phone buzzed and I glanced down at the caller ID to see Mya's name. Only then did I realize that we had been walking down the road and had ended up at the park. I answered.

"Hey Mya, we'll be back in a few minutes. See you then. Bye." I hung up without even letting her speak and pulled Alex to his feet. "C'mon we'd better go." And with that we set off back to the house.

When we got back Mya was looking just giddy. I gave her a strange look and walked over.

"Why so happy all of a sudden?" she smiled down at me.

"Guess who's woken up and requests to see his little sister?"

"Dan!" I asked and suddenly my day seemed to get a whole lot better. My brother was awake and he wanted to see me. In answer, Mya just smiled. That was all it took. I ran over and hugged her.

"So when can we go see him?"

"Tonight after dinner and remember, he's still a little weak. But the doctor told me that he just couldn't wait to see you. And me, of course, but you're his little sister and you may not know this, but you mean the world to him. He's a little glummer when you're off at school. So is the house, for that matter." I laughed and together we headed back into the house. I turned to wave good-bye to Alex, but he was a little busy with Sabina at the moment to notice.

We walked down the hall. Ugh, I hated hospitals. But this was a good thing. I was going to see my brother. We reached the front desk and asked what room he was in and started walking towards it. The lady at the desk had told us Wing 6e Room 14. /AN: Sorry if some of this info is wrong but I rarely ever go to hospitals anymore./ I smiled at Mya. The last time I'd seen my brother it hadn't been to pleasant. There had been blood everywhere and people dragging me from his side, so I wasn't exactly fond of that memory. But now as I walked into the room he looked better. He was still quite pale, but looked much better. He was asleep, so I walked over to the side of his bed and sat down, while Mya closed the door with a click. He stirred and woke up.

"Hey, Shortstack. You can give me a hug y'know. I won't bite." I laughed at him, this was definitely my brother. "Hey what's wrong? You aren't nearly as energetic as usual."

"What? Oh, that. I guess I'm just a little worn down. There was another attack today." he sighed and shook his head.

"Are they ever going to give up?" it was a residual question. He already knew the answer. And that would be no.

"Oh and there's one more thing." he looked at me cautiously. "I think Byrne is going to send me out again." Now the look in his eyes was pure rage and his heart beat was going up. I didn't have to hear or look at the monitor to know; it was just an ability I'd had since I was little. I was a living, breathing lie detector.

"Calm down."

"Damn it Skyler! You know I hate it when you do that!" I stared at him, shocked. Mya came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. My brother had never sworn at me before. A tear made its way down my cheek. This was so unlike him.

"Oh my gosh, Skyler, I-I'm so sorry." I shook my head and ran out of the room. I passed the front desk and ran out of the hospital, all the way to the park. My cell phone buzzed, but I ignored it. I knew it would either be Dan or Mya.

More tears made their way down my face. They weren't sad tears, they were more from anger, the depression I'd been feeling over the past year since my best friend and the partner I'd been working with on my last mission died. I could still hear his screams as they tortured him trying to get information out of him. He hadn't said a word. They would have done the same to me if our backup hadn't come. He was a handsome guy, a year older than me. With coffee brown hair, he had kind, emerald green eyes and he was rather tanned. His smile always reached his eyes and he never lied to me. We were close, and it hurt just thinking about him. Now an uncountable amount of tears were streaming down my face. Someone sat down beside me and I looked over to see Alex on one side of me and Sabina on the other. Sabina sighed.  
>"What happened?" breathed Alex, "Why are you crying?"<p>

"Nothing. Just-just memories." They didn't buy it, but they didn't push me to tell them. For that, I was grateful.

"C'mon, let's get you home, Mya's worried about you." whispered Sabina. I let them pull me up. Truth is, it was just Dan's yelling at me that surfaced my old feelings. I don't know why, but it did.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden; was it just me or was the world going black and white? I fell forward and felt someone catch me. My senses were dull and I couldn't feel anything, but I knew I was lying on the ground, two people kneeling over top of me, their faces blurred. Then everything was black.

**AN: I will try and update soon. Thanks again to DarthZ for proofreading this. (wow third time thanking you in one chapter. You should be proud of yourself for that. Trust me this is not the last thank you.) Thanks y'all! ILY! :)**

**~Autumn :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four  
><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long. But you know between school, homework, injuries, going to the hospital, family events and after school activities, I've had no time to write. But when I do I've been writing this. Took me a little longer 'cause I've been writing it in spurts but yeah, you get it. If you want to yell at me in a review for it being so long, go ahead. Again, I'm so sorry! I love you all for sticking with me through the long wait!<br>~Autumn  
>All rights go to Horowitz.<strong>

Alex

Her eyes closed and her breathing became shallow. I looked over at Sabina and we both silently agreed that she should go get Mya while I stayed with Skyler. Sabina shot up and sprinted off in the direction of the Mace's house. Skyler was sheet white. She looked horrible. I wondered what had happened to make her cry as hard as she had been. Tomorrow the two of us would have to head over to see Byrne, but now, thanks to this, that might just not happen. Not that I was complaining about the possibility of not going on another mission.

The poor girl. She'd been through a lot in the past two days. Her brother had been shot, she'd been attacked and now this. I mean, even for me, that was a lot to happen to someone in two days.

I heard sirens behind me and looked back to see Mya and Sabina running towards us with two medics, who loaded Skyler onto a trolley and wheeled her off into the ambulance, Mya following.

Sabina and I stood watching as the ambulance disappeared in the distance. I turned to Sabina.

"What d'you think happened?" I asked her, she shook her head in complete defeat.

"I dunno Alex, I don't even think she would know." I pulled her to my side. She looked up and I kissed her.  
>"C'mon Sabs, let's get back to the house."<p>

Mya called me the next day. Skyler was out of the hospital, but still quite groggy from the medication she was given.

The car came as promised at exactly four o'clock. I saw Skyler walking down her front staircase and took that as my cue to leave as well. She looked over and waved, that's when I saw the huge bags under her eyes and how pale she was. She wouldn't have been happy if I'd said this out loud, but she looked terrible.

She looked at me and heaved a sigh. "Go ahead; tell me I look horrible, I really don't care anymore. Mya's said it enough times today." When she said this she looked rather **. She leaned back and sighed. She looked tired.

"Tired?" She glared over at me at shook her head her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, no I'm feeling fresh as a daisy." she looked over her gaze softening, "I-I'm sorry, I'm just tired, I didn't sleep at all after I'd woken up. I hate hospitals, I cried and pleaded with them to let me out-and why am I tellng you this? I barely know you." she leaned back into the seat and shut her eyes. "I really hate this, all the mood swings, the nausea, the drowsiness, feeling faint and all that good stuff. All side effects of the meds they gave me."

About thirty seconds later we pulled into the entrance and she heaved a sigh of apprehension. "Let's get this over with." she sighed. I nodded and we walked off towards the front desk. "Hi we're here to see ." I said.

"Mhm, only people with an appointment can see him." the lady said, studying the two of us as if we were molecules under a microscope.

Skyler turned to me.

"Okay we tri-" I shook my head at her and pointed towards the door. There was an armed guard standing there and he was looking straight at us. She bit her lip, sighed and turned back to the lady.  
>"I don't think you understand; I'm here to see Mr. Byrne." The look in her eyes was deadly. She lifted up her sleeve and walked over to the elevator where there was a scanner.<p>

"Miss, people aren't allowed over there!" Skyler pretended not to hear and put her arm under the scanner, there was a ding, and the door opened.

"You were saying?" The lady looked at her dumbfounded.

"I-ah-go right in miss." Skyler nodded and gestured for me to get into the elevator with her. The doors closed.

"I-what just happened? How on earth did you get those to open?"

"Simple, last year when they recruited me they implanted a microchip in my arm. All of them are different. It activates our gadgets, controls almost all of the doors in this building and it's our identification. Kind of hard to explain." The doors opened to reveal the office I had seen twice before. I had never noticed that there was an elevator leading straight into Byrne's office though.

We took our places in the seats in front of the desk. I was a little fidgety, while Skyler looked right at home, besides the look of utter disdain on her face that is. The door opened behind us. We both turned to see Byrne walking into his office.

"Showing off again are we Skyler?" he asked Skyler.

"New secretary huh Joe?" said Skyler in mock interest. Joe dismissed the question and sat down opposite of us.

"Well I think you both know why you're here. But if you don't, I need you to go on a mission for me."

"The answer's no Byrne. You promised me retirement after what happened on my last mission." replied Skyler, her voice catching on the last word.

"Well right now I need child agents and you two are the most experienced."

"Please Joe. He died. I-I could have saved him and I didn't...just, don't make me." she started sobbing. "He-he's dead. And it's my fault." I went to comfort her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure it was not your fault." I told her. She looked at me, a disbelieving look on her face.

"I got us caught. We could've completely avoided our capture if he hadn't agreed to my stupid plan." she was inconsolable. But that didn't stop me from trying to comfort her. Byrne looked at her with a mixed expression of pity and sadness. He had obviously been close to the boy they were talking about. Byrne sighed.

"James was an honorable young man and we will miss his presence here." Skyler nodded.

"What do you want us to do?" she asked.

"Well you'd have to agree to do it before I could tell you. But it will help catch James' killers." Skyler hesitated, then sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll do it. For James." Byrne smiled and looked at me.

"Alex?" Byrne asked me, expectation in his eyes. I sighed.

"Fine. Skyler'll need all the help she can get if these people are anything like Scorpia." Byrne grinned at the two of us and took a breath.

"We'll be sending you to Spain." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I have just been so busy getting my horse prepped for jumping season. He really needs to gain some weight, which is going to be hard to do in three weeks. My best guess of when I'll be able to update next is sometime between next week and the end of May. Again so sorry. It isn't pleasant not being able to write all of the time. But you must remember that I have other responsabilites that come first, (unfortunately) such as school work.**

**There is a song in here. It is called You're Not Alone by Mads Langer. I would ask that you look it up as I spent hours going through my playlist looking for a good song. And it just adds to the story.**

**I **_**need **_**reviews! Reviews are my motivation to keep writing. The less reviews I get the more likely it is that I'll discontinue this story.**

**Anyways, I'm not going to keep you from reading any longer. Enjoy!**

_**~Autumn**_

* * *

><p><strong>Skyler<strong>

We were given a large folder on the plane ride there; which included our fake names and backstories.

Name: Bethany Reid  
>Age: 14<br>Birthday: June 15th  
>Favourite Colour: Chartreuse<br>Favourite Animal: Horse  
>Languages: French, Spanish, German, Russian<br>Family: Father: Jackson Reid, 47, Brother: Jesse Reid, 16, and Mother: Maria Hale, 39  
>Backstory: You were born in Manchester, England in 1998. You moved to New York when you were eight. Your father is an internet billionaire. You and your brother are heirs to your father's fortune. Your father never pays any attention to you and you are constantly getting into trouble at school just to get his attention. You have been expelled from multiple schools. You were sent here from your last school for getting into a fight with the principal's daughter for going out with her ex-boyfriend whom she thought she was still dating.<p>

When your parents were divorced your mother took your brother back to England while your father kept you in New York.

Your brother was sent to the school as well because he also is a trouble maker and your mother just didn't want to deal with him. A friend of hers suggested this school. La Escuela Santa María de la Reforma or Saint Mary's School of Reformation.

Mission: Your mission is simple. There are children of billionaires disappearing from that school. Your job is to befriend and protect the remaining ones. And if you can search for the missing ones. The most important thing is DO NOT GET CAUGHT.

Alex was supposed to be my brother. I could actually see a resemblance between the two of us. The blond hair, the same facial structure in a way. The dull look in both our eyes. As if we'd seen many things beyond our years. We could both honestly say that we had seen more things than most fourteen and sixteen year olds.

I was changed into this pale blue shirt and really tight, short black skirt. The shirt was rather comfortable. Tight in the waist and top while the sleeves flowed down. But as for the skirt, I didn't know how I was going to sit down in it.

All in all, the disguise was pretty accurate. But if we were up against the same people as last time, changing my name and putting on some posh clothes was not going to work. These people knew my face, and my eyes were a dead give away. They were constantly changing colour. Blue, green, violet, hazel, etc. I was rather surprised that Alex hadn't noticed.

In all honesty, it felt wrong. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. My spy instincts were kicking in. I felt eyes on the back of my neck, but when I looked back there was nobody there.

Our Au Pair turned to me and placed something in my hand. A package. There was a note attached to the top. It was from Byrne.

_Thought these might come in handy.  
><em>

I opened the box to find a pair a glasses. I was puzzeled. How would glasses come in handy? They were turquoise with a purple vine-like pattern running up the- oh what are they called? Rims? No. Oh whatever! Those things that hold the glasses on your face.

I took out my compact mirror and looked at myself the way I actually was for the last time in what could be a while. My eyes were jade green. I took a deep breath and then put the glasses on.

They got into the Jeep that was taking them to the school. It was going to be a long ride. She pulled out her iPod and started playing the first song on.

_In a way its all a matter of time,  
>I will not worry for you,<br>_  
>She couldn't help but think of Dan. They hadn't even been able to say good-bye. And after the rough time they'd had the last time they had seen each other, that definately wasn't a good thing.<p>

_You will be just fine,  
>Take my thoughts with you,<br>And when you look behind,  
>You will surely see a face that you recognize, yeah yeah.<em>

Now that Dan or Mya weren't with her, she felt utterly alone. Abandoned even.

_You're not alone,  
>I'll wait 'til the end of time,<em>

She looked over at Alex in the seat next to her. He was going over the folder again. And without knowing it, he was biting his nails.

_Open your mind and surely its plain to see,  
>You're not alone,<br>I'll wait 'til the end of time for you,_

She laughed a little at his ignorance. She wished she could find a way to pull herself out of her thoughts. But she knew that would be impossible.  
><em><br>Open your mind,  
>Surely its time to be with me, yeah yeah.<em>

She wondered what Dan and Mya were doing. Were they happy she was gone? Dan was most likely still in the hospital and Mya was probably with him.  
><em><br>It is the distance that makes life a little hard,  
>To minds that once were close,<br>Now so many miles apart,_

What was going to happen on this mission? Would they even come out of it alive?  
><em><br>I will not falter,  
>Though I hold on 'til you're home, yeah yeah,<br>Safely back were you belong,  
>And see how all others grown.<br>_  
>No. She had to think possitive. Being pessimistic would get her nowhere. She would make it home. But if not, at least she's tried to make a difference. At least she'll see James.<br>_  
>You're not alone,<br>I wait 'til the end of time,  
>Open your mind and surely its plain to see,<br>You're not alone,  
>I'll wait 'til the end of time for you,<br>Open your mind surely its time to be with me, yeah yeah.  
><em>  
>She closed her eyes hoping to block out the thoughts of that day. Oh, that horrible day. The screaming and then the sudden stillness. Then gunfire that had lit up the night. She had felt someone pull her up. She had been too weak to walk herself, so she was carried onto the chopper and brought to a hospital.<p>

_You're not alone,  
>Surely its time to be with me,<br>Open your mind,  
>Yeah you're not alone, oh,<br>I wait 'til the end of time for you,  
>Open your mind (open your mind)<br>You're not alone.  
><em>  
>During the last verse the car pulled into the school courtyard and sealed the fate of the two children within it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to DarthZ for proofreading it for me. I will try to update soon.<strong>

**I will try and make them longer in the future.**

**And remember the three R's. Read, Review and Right... wait wrong version of 'right' or 'write'... I'll have to think about that last 'R'. They mean the world to me. A review is a priceless thing that boosts my confidence and enables me to write faster and maybe even longer chapters. (DarthZ you unfortunately do _not_ count in this category considering you already knew what was going to happen.)**

**Thanks again to DarthZ for proofreading this chapter and making it error free. (Hopefully.)**

**Thanks to all of you who actually read this and tolerate my ranting. I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**Until we meet again my fellow Fanfiction-ers! I love you all!**

_**~Autumn**_


End file.
